


A reaper life

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Suicial!Jared, reaper!jensen, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a reaper that meets a suicidal Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reaper life

**Author's Note:**

> This has the same idea as the wincest I posted, but different layout and story.

“Ok, next” Jensen mumbled to himself as he finished helping a soul move on.

Twisting the ring on his finger, he popped from the middle of a street to a small apartment that he sighed seeing. Again.

“You again?” Jensen asked, looking at the man that was standing watching his body swinging from the rafters.

“Hi Jensen” The guy smiled seeing the reaper.

“Don’t hi Jensen me, Jared”

“You like seeing me” He said looking at him expectantly.

“Maybe, but that isn’t the point”

Both of them watched the body for a few more moments before Jared turned back to Jensen, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Not this time” Jensen said.

“Who saves me this time?” Jared groaned, his lower lip pouting.

“In about 15 seconds your body is going to fall from the beam breaking and your neighbor is going to come in and take you to the hospital”

“Ugh, can’t they just let me die already” Jared whined, frowning as just like Jensen said, the body fell with the beam.

“Well they want your just getting started ass alive” Jensen said, rolling his eyes.

“Can’t you just kill me”

“Not until your time” He mumbled, looking away as Jared tried giving him the puppy dog eyes. “I have to go, heart attack three floors down”

“Next time it’s going to be the last time” Jared stated, sitting on the bed, watching as his neighbor broke in and Jensen disappeared.

After Jensen helped the heart attack victim, he started walking to his next destination, instead of just popping there. He needed to really clear his head, really he did. Before he became what he did, he was just a normal guy, had a boyfriend and everything. However his boyfriend started cheating on him, he got real low but couldn’t find it in him to break up with him. Things just got worse when he found out that his boyfriend had caught AIDS and was going to die. He never really had a chance to give it to Jensen, he barely touched him after he had started cheating. Jensen still loved him, so he prayed and prayed for something, anything to save the man that he loved. Only it wasn’t an angel that came to him, it was a reaper. He didn’t really want the job, but his boyfriend was starting to die a little more each day, so in the end that’s why he said yes.

For the most part the job wasn’t the best, he didn’t like having to kill little kids or innocent people, but it was the job. Most people would ask him the meaning of life and why we die and etc, etc. Then he started meeting Jared Padalecki.

Jared was unlike anyone he had met, also in the fact that he was very suicidal, but wasn’t very good at it. The first time they met, Jared had tried drinking paint, saying he heard somewhere that it would kill him. All it did was make him throw up a lot and make the reaper roll his eyes at him and tell him not to waste his time. Since each time he would try, it was enough to bring Jensen to him, but not keep him there since it just wasn’t his time. Sure he could just kill him, but he saw so much life in him that he couldn’t bare to do it. Even if.

No.

Jensen wasn’t going to even go down that path. He was in this eternity long job because of ‘love’ he wasn’t going to start wishing death on someone just because he wanted to be with them. Not that eventually Jared wouldn’t actually do something right... or wrong, however you saw it and it would be his time.

Sighing again, Jensen picked up the pace, he had a choking victim to get to. And he hoped that this one was clothed.

~*~

It was almost a month before he saw Jared again, this time in a hospital bed, watching as the doctors bandaged his slit wrists and tried to revive him.

“Well, long time no see” Jensen said, standing next to Jared.

“They tossed me in a mental hospital, told me I was crazy”

“You have tried to kill yourself 27 times now, how is that sane?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Not that, though they did tell me that was dumb, I had a lot left to do with my life” Jared said softly, flickering a little as they got close to bringing him back.

“What else could you have told them that would make you crazier?”

“That I was in love with the reaper that’s going to take me away when I finally go and I want to stay with him, don’t want to go to Heaven or Hell” Jared smiled softly, looking at Jensen once more before he flickered again before disappearing and the Jared on the bed was brought back.

Jensen stood there for a long time, just watching Jared lie there on the bed, looking upset and constantly pulling on the restraints they put on him.

So it wasn’t just a one track thing, Jared was feeling it too, but why would he want to purposely choose this life. Well on the other hand didn’t he choose this life for love, though not in the same way. He only left Jared when he felt the pulling of another person, toaster in the bath tub if he was recalling correctly.

A few days later he found himself back in Jareds hospital room, of his own volition this time though. Sitting on the bed next to Jared’s knees, he watched him, the dead look in his eyes enough to make Jensen hurt. At one point a nurse came in to feed him, but he wouldn’t eat, didn’t even want anything to drink either. Jensen figured this was another way to try and kill himself, though it wouldn’t last long, they would already be talking about putting him on an IV. He had been thinking about Jared actually joining him for the past few days, wondering how it would work and all that. Jensen always knew he could make more reapers, but it was a big job and not a lot of people could really handle it. Though if it wasn’t a deal like Jensen made, they could still move on to the big light in the sky or the fire below. Wherever they were to be going.

With another little sigh, Jensen took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jareds. He could feel it as soon as it happened, keeping his lips to Jareds soul as he pulled it from his body, pulling until they were both standing in the room lips still together. The loud beep of the heart rate monitor in the back ground was almost silent as Jared pulled back, looking wide eyed at Jensen.

“You, you actually killed me” He said, a shocked smile on his face.

“Figured it was easier that having to deal with your messed up face from jumping in front of a bus” He said with a little smirk.

“Funny, wait, deal with... you mean” Jared started, a wide smile starting to stretch onto his face.

“It’s not going to be easy, in this job you have to do somethings that you would rather not, but it needs to be done” Jensen said seriously.

“Ok, but I do get to stay with you”

Jensen nodded and jumped a little as Jared kissed him again, his hands on the side of Jensens neck, holding his close. When they pulled apart Jared jumped a little to be in the middle of a city park, fully dressed in different clothing with a ring just like Jensen was wearing on his finger.

“So, are you ready for the first day of the rest of your life?” Jensen asked.

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll be ready for anything” He smiled, reaching out to take Jensens hand in his own.

“Then lets go” He smiled back, stealing one more kiss before they started heading off.


End file.
